Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva americana Glee ed è interpretato sin dal 2010 dall'attore Darren Criss, la cui prima apparizione nella serie risale all'episodio Il primo bacio ''(Seconda Stagione). Blaine inizialmente era uno studente dell'Accademia Dalton, una scuola privata ed esclusiva per i maschi in cui si era trasferito per scampare ai bulli dell'istituto che frequentava prima. Alla Dalton entra a far parte del Glee-Club, i cui membri si chiamano Usignoli (in inglese ''Warblers). Sebbene inizialmente sia in rivalità con le Nuove Direzioni, dopo il trasferimento di Kurt alla Dalton e l'inizio di una love-story fra i due, Blaine cambia idea sul conto della William McKinley High School e, nella Terza Stagione, vi si trasferirà per stare vicino al suo fidanzato. Blaine è un ragazzo apertamente gay che ha imparato ad affrontare i bulli e gli omofobici con tranquillità. Attualmente, la sua relazione con Kurt Hummel è giunta ad una svolta ed è subentrato il misterioso Eli C. Biografia Blaine ha un fratello più grande, Cooper Anderson, che da piccolo lo criticava sempre e sembrava voler affermare la propria supremazia a tutti i costi. Da grande, Cooper è diventato protagonista di molti spot pubblicitari famosi e recitato come comparsa in diversi lungometraggi. Seconda Stagione Il primo bacio Kurt decide di spiare l'Accademia Dalton per scoprire se può essere un'ottimo istituto per lui e, giunto alla scuola, incontra Blaine restando stupito della fretta che tutti gli studenti hanno di riunirsi in un'aula speciale. Blaine si presenta e comincia a spiegare che gli Usignoli stanno preparando una performance improvvisata nella sala di ritrovo per gli studenti dell'ultimo anno. Descrive addirittura gli Usignoli come delle "rockstar". Prendendo la mano di Kurt, Blaine accompagna il nuovo arrivato verso l'aula della performance, passando per una scorciatoia. Mentre camminano di fretta, Kurt resta ammaliato dall'accoglienza ricevuta e, una volta arrivato, assiste alla performance vocale di Teenage Dream, in cui pare proprio che Blaine canti in direzione di Kurt, che si innamora follemente del ragazzo. Kurt chiede se tutti i ragazzi del Glee Club sono gay, e mentre Blaine conferma che almeno lui lo è, Kurt viene informato da Wes, uno degli Usignoli, che la Dalton "non è una scuola di gay, ha solo tolleranza zero per il bullismo". Kurt scoppia a piangere e, in privato, si confida con Blaine spiegandogli come si senta isolato e come trovi difficile la sua vita scolastica, dal momento in cui il bullismo di Karofsky si è fatto sentire di più sulle sue spalle. Blaine dice di aver capito da dove proviene Kurt e di essere stato nella stessa situazione nella sua vecchia scuola. Piuttosto che continuare a subire degli abusi, Blaine ha preferito trasferirsi e, fra le tante, ha scelto la scuola Dalton. Infine, Blaine consiglia a Kurt di affrontare la situazione una volta per tutte e che, prima di trasferirsi, provi ad affrontare il bullo, considerando che è l'unica cosa cui Blaine si rammarica di non fatto. I due si scambiano i numeri di telefono. Durante la performance delle ragazze di Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer, Blaine spedisce un sms a Kurt esortandolo ad avere "Coraggio!". Il giorno dopo, Kurt chiede a Blaine di aiutarlo a confrontarsi con Karofsky sulla sua omosessualità. Karofsky tentat prima di negare quello che è successo e allora diventa violento, spingendo Blaine con le spalle al muro. Quando Kurt difende Blaine spingendo via Dave, quest'ultimo corre via. Blaine scherza dicendo non è ovviamente pronto a fare presto il coming-out. Ancora in stato di shock, Kurt spiega a Blaine che prima di Karofsky, non era mai stato baciato, almeno, non uno che "contato". Cercando di rallegrare il Kurt, Blaine si offre di comprargli il pranzo. Kurt ora vede Blaine come qualcuno a cui guardare con un possibile interesse romantico. La supplente Kurt e Blaine sono diventati amici intimi, considerando che Kurt dice alla sua migliore amica Mercedes Jones che non può uscire con lei a causa dei suoi piani con Blaine. Preoccupato che la sua nuova relazione possa nuocere a quella con Mercedes, Kurt decide di portare entrambi a cena fuori al Bel Grissino, dove si scopre che Blaine è un accanito lettore della rivista Vogue e che la sua copertina preferita del 2010 è stata quella con Marion Cotillard, la stessa di Kurt. Inoltre, Blaine è un ragazzo che si interessa dei problemi politici e sociali che coinvolgono la comunità omosessuale, discutendo di una proposta di legge. A questo punto, Blaine parla dei suoi gusti, confessando fra l'altro di essere un appassionato di calcio nei college, in particolare tifoso dei Buckeyes. Kurt loda Blaine sostenendo che si tratta di una delle poche persone gay a rompere lo stereotipo, facendo riferimento al fatto che la gente pensa che gli omosessuali siano effeminati. Blaine sembra essere l'unico a voler tenere Mercedes inclusa nella conversazione. Nuove Direzioni Blaine, Kurt e gli Usignoli competono contro le Nuove Direzioni cantando Hey, Soul Sister alle Provinciali 2010. Blaine cerca di aiutare Kurt ad ambientarsi nella nuova scuola e a fare conoscienza di tutti gli studenti principali. Ad un tratto, il canarino protetto da Kurt, Pavarotti, sembra ammalarsi, Kurt chiede aiuto a Blaine. Quest'ultimo paragona lo stato d'animo del canarino a quello di Kurt, dicendo che si sta trovando bene alla nuova scuola ma deve avere il tempo di abituarsi, per poter tornare a cantare meglio di prima e in poco tempo. Poi dà una pacca incoraggiante sul ginocchio di Kurt e lo lascia a prendersi cura di Pavarotti. Buon Natale Blaine chiacchiera un po' con Kurt, dicendo che per conto suo sta studiando troppo e dovrebbe svagarsi di più. Dopo un po', Blaine gli chiede di aiutarlo a fare le prove di un duetto (Baby, It's Cold Outside) la cui performance si terrà al di fuori della scuola. Al termine della canzone si siedono vicini e Blaine, imbarazzato, è titubante. Kurt sospende quello che stava facendo e comincia a guardarlo, ascoltando ciò che ha da dire. Poco prima di lasciare la stanza, Blaine confessa che la sua partner femminile non avrà mai una voce all'altezza di quella di Kurt, che si sente lusingato. Successivamente, il professor Schuester fa una visita a Kurt e gli chiede se Blaine è qualcuno di speciale. Kurt risponde che sono soltanto buoni amici, ma ammette di provare un sentimento più forte di una semplice amicizia. Gioco di squadra Blaine e gli Usignoli cantano'' Bills, Bills, Bills'' per le prove. Successivamente, per una pausa, lui e Kurt escono a fare un giro e vanno a prendere un caffé insieme a Rachel e Mercedes. Queste ultime discutono a lungo di cosa sta succedendo al McKinley, aggiornando Kurt. Blaine informa le ragazze che per poter partecipare al match la squadra ha bisogno di almeno quattro giocatori in più. Quando il problema viene finalmente risolto, Kurt e Blaine decidono di fare un salto allo stadio per assistere alla partita. Stupide canzoni d'amore Per un bicchiere di troppo Sexy La nostra canzone Blaine apre l'episodio cantando come solista Misery. Dopo questa performance, Kurt gli spiega che a volte si sente che non sono gli Usignoli a cantare, ma semplicemente "I coristi di Blaine". Dopo questa affermazione, Blaine realizza che Kurt ha ragione e non vinceranno mai le Regionali facendo troppo affidamento sulla sua voce. Propone, dunque, un cambio nello stile di competizione e suggerisce di avere un duetto fra lui e Kurt, della cui voce è rimasto colpito dopo averlo sentito cantare Blackbird come un inno a Pavarotti, il suo canarino deceduto improvvisamente. Osservando Kurt cantare, Blaine sorride e si rende conto di aver avuto un colpo di fulmine. Più tardi, Blaine interrompe Kurt, intento a decorare la bara per il suo animaletto scomparso, chiedendogli di fare le prove per il loro duetto. Blaine rivela di aver scelto per il duetto la canzone Candles, di Hey, Monday!. Egli dice a Kurt che stava cercando una canzone che è stata più emozionante del suo standard abituale. Quando Kurt gli chiede come mai è stato scelto lui come suo partner nel duetto, Blaine ha un momento di esitazione e si prende una lunga pausa prima di rispondere, ma una manciata di secondi dopo ammette di aver sempre desiderato incontrare una persona come Kurt e che ha realizzato che lui fosse la persona giusta soltanto ascoltandolo mentre cantava Blackbird. Dice anche che Kurt lo commuove. Dopo una piccola esitazione, Blaine si appoggia alla scrivania e si bacia con Kurto. Blaine, allontanandosi, ripete a Kurt che dovrebbero fare le prove e al che Kurt replica dicendo che quella era già una prova. Entrambi i ragazzi affondo verso l'altro per il loro secondo bacio. Più tardi, alle Regionali, Blaine e Kurt eseguono Candles come un duetto e Raise Your Glass come un numero di gruppo, con Blaine come leader. Alla fine, non vincono alle Regionali. Poi quando lui e Kurt seppelliscono Pavarotti, Blaine dice che può non aver vinto il concorso, ma ha ottenuto da questa vicenda qualcosa di importante (Kurt), che in definitiva vale molto di più di un trofeo. Blaine e Kurt si tengono per mano mentre camminano lontano dalla tomba di Pavarotti. La notte dei negletti In questo episodio vediamo Kurt mentre vaga per il McKinley mostrando a Blaine i maggiori punti di interesse prima del concerto di beneficienza. Dal modo in cui Kurt si espone o giudica alcune cose riguardo la sua vecchia scuola, Blaine intuisce quanto gli manchi essere fra i suoi amici e tornare al liceo che prima frequentava. Di punto in bianco piomba David Karofsky e rovina la giornata ai due ragazzi, che cercano di rispondere sulla difensiva. Poco prima che Blaine e Dave ingaggino una lotta, Santana sopraggiunge e interviene per fermare la lite, ammonendo entrambi. In seguito, Kurt e Blaine sono visti insieme presso l'auditorium mentre assistono al concerto di beneficienza. Born This Way Pettegolezzi In questo episodio Blaine è assente, ma il suo personaggio è abbastanza importante. Nel Glee-Club si fa largo la voce di corridoio che Kurt sia uscito con Sam, il quale era a sua volta insieme a Quinn. Puck accusa Sam di aver dato appuntamento ad entrambi nella stanza di un motel per rompere contemporaneamente due relazioni, quella di Finn-Quinn e quella di Blaine-Kurt. Rachel interviene sostenendo che Kurt deve finirla di uscire insieme a Sam, poiché non vale la pena di perdere un ragazzo ideale come Blaine. La questione si risolve quando la verità salta finalmente a galla. Il padre di Sam ha perso il lavoro e la sua famiglia non riesce più a mantenere lo stesso stile di vita di prima. Kurt e Quinn si sono offerti di trovargli un alloggio temporaneo - il motel, appunto - ed è questo il motivo per cui tutti e tre sono stati visti fuori insieme. Kurt ha scoperto l'accaduto dopo che Sam, ridottosi a consegnare pizze di notte, ha consegnato un ordine all'Accademia Dalton, la pizza di Kurt. Quinn, invece, è venuta a conoscenza dei fatti perché Sam frequenta la sua stessa chiesa. Il ballo Kurt e Blaine sono al Bel Grissino. Ad un tratto Kurt chiede a Blaine se vuole accompagnarlo al ballo di fine anno. Blaine è riluttante in un primo momento e rivela a Kurt che quando ha chiesto l'unico altro ragazzo gay a ballare nella sua vecchia scuola, tre ragazzi gliel'hanno fatta vedere brutta. Kurt dice a Blaine che se questo invito lo fa sentire a disagio non importa che vadano al ballo e, al contrario, possono ripiegare sul vedere un film. Blaine, toccato, dice a Kurt che è pazzo di lui e conferma che andranno al ballo insieme. Più tardi, a casa Hummel, Kurt mostra a Blaine, Finn e Burt l'abito che ha in programma di indossare al ballo. Finn lo giudica come un Braveheart in versione gay, il padre di Kurt replica sostenendo che il figlio non deve necessariamente presentarsi al ballo con il kilt soltanto per attirare l'attenzione, pensando a tutti gli sguardi che saranno puntati su lui e Blaine. Kurt ripiega sul suo fidanzato, sperando che possa dargli conforto, ma Blaine resta della sua idea conservatrice riguardo a quanto gli era accaduto alla sua vecchia scuola. Questa frase si trasforma in un pugno allo stomaco per Kurt, che abbandona la conversazione e si ritira in camera. Durante il ballo, Kurt e Blaine si avvicinano al palco mentre è in esecuzione la performance di Friday, al contrario si allontanano nel momento in cui avrebbero avuto l'occasione di ballare un lento sulle note di Jar of Hearts cantata da Rachel. Mentre Finn e Jesse si danno qualche spintone, Blaine è sul palco insieme a Brittany e Tina per cantare I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You. Sorprendentemente, alle votazioni per il re e la reginetta del ballo c'è stato un colpo di scena e il titolo di re, spettato a Karofsky, va in coppia con Kurt Hummel, eletto reginetta. Kurt, il quale era convinto che oramai gli studenti del McKinley fossero maturati riguardo l'omosessualità e avessero accettato, perlomeno ignorato la sua presenza, è emotivamente ferito dopo aver realizzato il fatto che gli studenti hanno deciso di umiliarlo tramite uno scrutinio segreto, piuttosto che affrontare la questione di persona. Kurt corre a piangere abbandonando la palestra e Blaine gli corre dietro. Nel corridoio, Blaine tenta di consolarlo, dicendogli che era solo uno "scherzo stupido". Kurt dice a Blaine "Non possono toccare noi o quello che abbiamo" e con ciò riprende compostezza, fermamente convinto di non aver intenzione di cedere e pertanto torna a farsi incoronare. Kurt annuncia "mangiati il fegato, Kate Middleton", dopo aver ricevuto lo scettro. Il Preside Figgins annuncia poi che, come da tradizione, il re e la regina sono tenuti a ballare insieme. Karofsky si alza e cammina con Kurt per la pista da ballo, durante il quale Kurt suggerisce che forse questo è il momento per Dave di uscire allo scoperto, dichiarando di essere gay. Ad ogni modo, non appena la musica inizia, Karofsky si rivela incapace di andare fino in fondo e scappa via, chiaramente turbato e imbarazzato. Blaine interviene e chiede a Kurt se può ballare al suo posto. Mentre Mercedes e Santana cantano Dancing Queen, Blaine e Kurt ballano insieme per il resto della serata, facendosi anche scattare qualche foto. New York Kurt ritorna dai Campionati Nazionali di Canto Coreografato di New York, dopo che le Nuove Direzioni sono arrivate al 12° posto in classifica. Si incontra al Lima Bean con Blaine, raccontandogli quanto è accaduto. Blaine gli chiede come mai non sembra tanto triste per la sconfitta, al che Kurt replica dicendo che ha avuto comunque l'opportunità di vivere un'esperienza magica e di stare a New York, la città in cui conta di vivere nel futuro. Dopodiché, i due si tengono per mano e dichiarano l'uno l'amore per l'altro. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Sono un unicorno Il musical che quest'anno il Glee-Club metterà in scena sarà West Side Story. Appena ricevuta la notizia, Blaine decide di presentarsi alle audizioni per ottenere il ruolo di Tony e discute con Kurt quali canzoni poter cantare per sperare di ottenere la parte. Parlandone apertamente con il fidanzato, Blaine si rende conto che Kurt è davvero intenzionato a diventare il Tony del musical, costi quel che costi. E' così che, per amore, decide di mettersi da parte e partecipare comunque alle audizioni, ma chiedendo che gli venga assegnato o il ruolo dell'Ufficiale Krupke oppure quello di Bernardo. Per giunta, al fine di motivare i giudici a dargli un compito in scena di minore importanza, sostiene che non essendo ancora uno studente dell'ultimo anno, la parte di Tony dovrebbe spettare a qualcun altro del Glee-Club. Nonostante tutto, dopo aver cantato Something's Coming, Artie, il giudice che poi si trasformerà in regista, resta molto compiaciuto della performance e chiede a Blaine se ha davvero intenzione di recitare un ruolo secondario o se è pronto a fare da protagonista sul palco. La F asiatica Veniamo a sapere che Blaine ha ottenuto il ruolo di Tony, il protagonista maschile nella produzione scolastica del musical West Side Story, accanto a Rachel nei panni di Maria. Inizialmente Kurt resta deluso dal fatto che i giudici non abbiano voluto assegnarli la parte di Tony, spettata tra l'altro al suo fidanzato. Il suo breve impeto di gelosia viene cacciato indietro quando Blaine gli consegna un mazzo di rose. Esprimi un desiderio Per risollevare il morale delle Nuove Direzioni, rimaste sconvolte dall'abbandono di Mercedes e dal quasi annullato musical, Blaine decide di cantare in Aula canto durante la riunione del Glee-Club il brano Last Friday Night, per ricordare che questo gruppo serve proprio per avere dei momenti di puro svago, divertimento. Nonostante tutto, Santana Lopez prende di mira l'esibizione considerandola come un'altra dimostrazione che il Glee-Club si è trasformato nello show di Rachel e Blaine. Con ciò, lascia il gruppo insieme a Brittany, entrando con Mercedes nelle Note Moleste. La prima volta Vediamo Blaine all'inizio dell'episodio durante la performance di Hot for Teacher di Puck. Per il resto dell'episodio Blaine ha un ruolo marginale ed essenzialmente appare durante le esibizioni come voce di sottofondo o solista. Viene eliminato durante la partita di dodgeball fra Nuove Direzioni e Note Moleste, per poi concludere l'episodio sedendosi in auditorium tra la folla per assistere a Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. La Guerra dei Glee Club Le elezioni Kurt e Blaine cercando di consolare Santana Lopez cantando Perfect. Al termine della performance, tuttavia, Santana risponde che questa performance è una delle tante cose che deve aggiungere alla sua lista di cose terribili. Kurt e Blaine tornano ai loro posti, palesemente dispiaciuti e feriti dal commento della ragazza. In seguito, i due sono visti a riprendere col cellulare le ragazze mentre cantano I Kissed a Girl. Crescere Uno straordinario Natale Sì/No Michael Cuore Sto arrivando Il fratellone Saturday Night Glee-ver Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Il giorno del diploma Durante l'estate Kurt chiede più volte a Blaine di trasferisci al Mckinley, ma lui il primo giorno di scuola non ha ancora deciso, ma Kurt lo convince dicendogli che vuole vederlo di più, così Blaine si trasferisce al Mckinley e per sentirsi a suo agio nelle Nuove Direzione canta It's Not Unusual alla fine di questa performance Quinn e le Cheerios incendiano il pianoforte, e alcuni membri del glee danno la colpa a lui. Nella seconda puntata si unisce per un pò alle prove di ballo del glee e partecipa al musical della scuola "West Side Story", inizialmente vuole fare il ruolo di Tony, ma anche Kurt lo voleva fare così scrive nel suo curriculum che è interessato solo al ruolo di Bernarndo, ma alla fine non riesce a dire no. Nella terza puntata Kurt gli regala dei fiori per il ruolo di Tony che secondo Kurt meriterebbe lui, infatti a fine puntata escono tutti i ruoli, e Blaine interpreterà Tony mentre Kurt in ruolo dell'Officer Krupke, appena vedono i ruoli i due si abbracciano, anche se Kurt sembra un pò scontento. In risposta alle Nuove Direzioni sconvolte per l'uscita di Mercedes dal gruppo e per il musical quasi annullato, Blaine esegue Last Friday Night (TGIF) nell' Aula Canto, al fine di ricordare cosa è vermente il Glee Club: divertimento. E' ben accolta dalla maggior parte delle Nuove Direzioni, Santana dice che si è trasformato nel "Blaine e Rachel show", che l'ha portata a uscire dal club con Brittany. Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Jacob Ben Israel chiede a Blaine, Brittany, Artie e Tina se fra di loro si sono instaurati dei rapporti di rivalità, considerato che la stella del Glee-Club, Rachel Berry, si è diplomata e adesso spetta a uno di loro diventare la nuova stella. Alla domanda tutti rispondo: "Sono io", con convinzione. Il professor Schuester è alquanto confuso perché non si era aspettato di far frnte ad una situazione del genere con i restanti membri delle Nuove Direzioni, non è emozionato come si sarebbe aspettato. E' comunque felice di annunciare che il gruppo ha un nuovo membro, Wade/Unique. Il ragazzo va a sedersi accanto a Blaine, il quale gli spiega che sanno già di avere in ballo molte cose prima di poter ottenere il titolo di "nuova Rachel". ]]Wade replica sostenendo che si sbagliano tutti e che l'unica nuova stella è lui. Una volta riunito il gruppo, Blaine dichiara che dovrebbero risolvere la questione in auditorium, con Artie che farà da giudice per stabilire chi si merita il titolo di "nuova Rachel". Le Nuove Direzioni mettono su una performance di ''Call Me Maybe su suggerimento di Tina, la quale afferma che Rachel, trovandosi in una situazione come quella, avrebbe di sicuro scelto il tormentone dell'estate come suo cavallo di battaglia. Artie resta piuttosto indeciso. Accade, tuttavia, che Wade si senta ferito dal "consiglio" di Sam e Artie, che lo invitano a non atteggiarsi da donna durante le performance, perlomeno finché si trovano a scuola. Questo fa incupire Wade, che si sente deluso del Glee-Club. Dopo aver rimuginato a lungo, Artie dichiara Blaine come "nuova Rachel". Kurt raggiunge Blaine a scuola e vuole assistere alle audizioni per il Glee-Club. Blaine resta attonito da questa visita del suo fidanzato, dicendo che si sente in colpa nel vederlo incatenato alla città di Lima, invece di trovarsi a New York come aveva sempre desiderato. Per convincerlo a non rinunciare ai suoi sogni, Blaine canta insieme a lui nel cortile della scuola It's Time. Dopo vari balli sulle gradinate e salti con la corda, Blaine finisce di cantare e abbraccia Kurt. Il Glee Club va a chiedere scusa a Marley per essere stati così presi dalla popolarità da aver ceduto alle manie offensive di Kitty e degli atleti, prendendo in giro la madre di Marley. Blaine la invita ad unirsi a loro per le prove e cantare voce solista, perché la parte migliore di Glee Club è che ognuno ha di essere una star. Poco dopo si presenta Kitty, dicendo che Marley e Unique non sono tenuti a frequentare la cerchia dei ragazzi più popolari. Blaine risponde che nessun membro del Glee-Club è più in tale gruppo e, riferendosi a Marley, afferma che l'aspetto migliore del Glee-Club è quello che ognuno può essere una stella. Sul finire dell'episodio, Blaine trascina Marley sul palco per aiutarla ad uscire dal guscio cantando, insieme alle Nuove Direzioni, Chasing Pavements. Britney 2.0 Blaine vede Brittany parlare da sola in corridoio, come rivolgendosi a un pubblico invisibile. Brittany risponde di aver creduto di essere una voce fuori campo. In Aula canto, il professor Schuester dichiara che il compito settimanale del Glee-Club riguarderà nuovamente Britney Spears, motivo per cui la settimana viene ribattezzata Britney 2.0. '-incompleto-' Cambio di look Fine di una storia Relazioni Kurt Hummel Articolo Principale: Relazione Kurt-Blaine Blaine appare in Il primo bacio come ragazzo gay dell'Accademia Dalton. Kurt comincia ad avere una cotta per lui dopo Teenage Dream, e durante Blackbird anche Blaine capisce di provare lo stesso sentimento. Quando si mettono insieme è Blaine a confessare per primo i suoi sentimenti e infine si baciano. Blaine si trasferisce alla William McKinley High School per passare più tempo con Kurt. Nella puntata La prima volta fanno sesso. Dopo che Kurt si è diplomato, decidono di continuare la loro relazione nonostante la distanza. Ora la loro relazione è incerta dato che si scopre che Blaine ha tradito Kurt. Rachel Berry :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Blaine Eli C. :Articolo Principale: Relazione Blaine-Eli C. Canzoni Assoli Seconda Stagione: 006.JPG|Teenage Dream (Il primo bacio)|link=Teenage Dream Normal_2x09_279.jpg|Hey, Soul Sister (Nuove Direzioni)|link=Hey, Soul Sister bbb.jpg|Bills, Bills, Bills (Gioco di squadra)|link=Bills, Bills, Bills Wigya.jpg|When I Get You Alone (Stupide canzoni d'amore)|link=When I Get You Alone sls.jpg|Silly Love Songs (Stupide canzoni d'amore)|link=Silly Love Songs Misery56.jpg|Misery (La nostra canzone)|link=Misery Raiseyourglassugly.png|Raise Your Glass (La nostra canzone)|link=Raise Your Glass Sowk.jpg|Somewhere Only We Know (Born This Way)|link=Somewhere Only We Know Albumwarblers.jpg|Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? (Sexy)|link=Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? I'm nt gona.png|I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (Il ballo) |link=I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You Albumwarblers.jpg|What Kind of Fool (Nessuno)|link=What Kind of Fool Terza Stagione: Unusual.jpg|It's Not Unusual (Il pianoforte viola)|link=It's Not Unusual Sc.jpg|Something's Coming (Sono un unicorno)|link=Something's Coming Lastfridaynighttgif.jpg|Last Friday Night (Esprimi un desiderio)|link=Last Friday Night Wannabestartingsomething.jpg|Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Michael)|link=Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Coughsyrup.jpg|Cough Syrup (Sto arrivando) |link=Cough Syrup Butitsok.jpg|It's Not Right but It's Okay (Addio, Whitney)|link=It's Not Right but It's Okay Duetti Seconda Stagione: Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Kurt) (Buon Natale) Dyym.jpg|Don't You Want Me (Rachel) (Per un bicchiere di troppo) Animal.jpg|Animal (Kurt) (Sexy) Candles.png|Candles (Kurt) (La nostra canzone) Terza Stagione: Tonight.jpg|Tonight (Rachel) (La prima volta)|link=Tonight (Rachel e Blaine) Oneheart.jpg|One Hand, One Heart (Rachel) (La prima volta)|link=One Hand, One Heart Perfect004.PNG|Perfect (Kurt) (Le elezioni)|link=Perfect Merrychristmasblainerachel.jpg|Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Rachel) (Uno straordinario Natale)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas Klainesnow.png|Let It Snow (Kurt) (Uno straordinario Natale)|link=Let It Snow Hr.jpg|Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio (Cooper) (Il fratellone)|link=Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio SIUTK3.jpg|Somebody That I Used To Know (Cooper) (Il fratellone)|link=Somebody That I Used To Know Gr.jpg|Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) (Finn) (Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album)|link=Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) Assoli in numeri di gruppo Curiosità *E' l'unico membro delle Nuove Direzioni a non esser stato preso in faccia da una granita mentre si trovava a scuola; *Adora guardare i reality show in televisione, specialmente con Kurt i suoi preferiti sono: Tabitha mani di forbici e Jersey Shore. *E' un fan della disco-music; *Ha una foto di Kurt sul comodino; *Odia non avere i capelli piegati dal gel; *Conosce un sacco di tipi diversi di automobili e ha provato a ripararne una con suo padre; *Si è dichiarato a 14 anni. Ciò è presumibile dal fatto che Blaine racconta a Kurt che suo padre lo convinse ad aiutarlo a riparare un auto più o meno due anni prima, cioè corrisponde all'età di 14-15 anni. Galleria di foto 006.JPG 41.jpg Animal.jpg Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg Bbb.jpg Blaine-NY.png BlaineWikiPhoto.jpg Butitsok.jpg Candles.png Coughsyrup.jpg Dyym.jpg Glee209-00754.jpg Hr.jpg I'm nt gona.png Klaine-prom.png Klainesnow.png Lastfridaynighttgif.jpg Merrychristmasblainerachel.jpg Misery56.jpg Normal 2x09 279.jpg Oneheart.jpg Perfect004.PNG Raiseyourglassugly.png SIUTK3.jpg Sc.jpg Sls.jpg Sowk.jpg Tonight.jpg Unusual.jpg Wannabestartingsomething.jpg Wigya.jpg Citazioni :Articolo principale: Citazioni Blaine Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri Dalton Academy Usignoli Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Studenti Accademia Dalton